What Was I Thinking?
by Charmed4life
Summary: TeenFic:Piper is wDan, Prue is wAndy, Paige wasn't given up,no magic.Phoebe is rebelious & Paige is too, Prue is 'perfect' and Piper is, well Piper. Read me!
1. Hello I'm Busy!

**What Was I Thinking?**

**Chapter 1: Hello!... I'm Busy!**

Piper was in her room with her boyfriend Dan. They had been going out for almost a year. Before they started going out

they were best friends, but it turned into more when Dan had asked her out. They hadn't done anything more than kiss in their year,

though Dan was always trying to pressure Piper into, she wasn't ready; she was only 15, though she would be turning 16 in like 3

months. Dan wanted to confess his love to Piper, but, he didn't know how to tell her. He wanted it to be perfect and he knew the room

that she and Phoebe shared was the exact opposite.

Dan and Piper were sitting on Piper bed making out; Piper was sitting on his lap straddling him. Dan laid back bringing

Piper with him, then he pulled Pipers shirt off and threw it to the floor. Then all of a sudden the door swung open and in walked 13

year old Phoebe, she didn't seem to notice the two on the bed. "Piper have you seen my black leather mini?" she asked walking over

to her dresser not once looking up.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled pushing herself off of Dan and grabbing for her shirt.

Phoebe turned around to see Piper half naked and Dan lying on the bed, "Ohh, sorry, ummm… I'm just gonna go, sorry.

She said running out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that Dan, I forgot to lock the door." She said walking over to the door and locking it.

"It's ok," he said standing up, walking over to her and putting his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and said, "Besides there's always one person or another walking in on us, now where were we?" he walked her back over to the bed, laid her down and laid on top of her. He started kissing her again.

"Dan it's late anyway you better get home. Tomorrow is our first day of tenth grade high school." She said giving him a pathetically fake smile.

"Er, don't remind me." He said standing up, as Piper sat up, "Well at least there's one good thing about school."

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll be there." He said grabbing her for a kiss. Then there was a knock at the door. "I guess I better get going." Dan said pulling away from the kiss.

"Piper can we talk?" 12 year old Paige asked from the other side of the door.

"Not right now Paige!" Piper said a bit loud, "Come on I'll walk you to the door." She said standing and grabbing Dan's hand.

The couple walked down the stairs hand in hand, then they reached the door and Piper opened it. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, and we'll walk to school together?" Dan asked her.

"Yeah, definitely, and then we'll eat lunch together, since that and gym are the only things we have together." Dan grabbed Piper by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss before he left, but it turned into a very passionate kiss as Piper pushed Dan against the wall. Then they were interrupted by a fake cough. Piper pulled away from Dan flustered, and looked up to see her family, Grams, Prue, and Phoebe staring at them smiling. The there was Victor who had a look that said, 'I'm gonna kill him' and Paige who had a look that said, '…Ew!'. Dan still against the wall catching his breath said bye to Piper and went out the door.

Piper looked at her family blushing, "What?" she asked, they were all looking at her which made her blush even more.

Victor gave a stern look and opened his mouth to start yelling but Grams cut in and said, "Nothing." Then pushing Victor back into the conservatory left. Piper knew her dad was going to 'talk' to Grams, but Grams wouldn't stand for it, she could take care of it.

Paige distorted her face and said, "That is gross!" and ran up the steps to her room. Paige's reaction made Piper, Phoebe, and Prue laugh as they went upstairs.

As all three girls walked into the bathroom Prue asked, "So… what were you two up to?"

"Nothing, just talking, you know about school, our schedules." Piper said looking at her toothbrush, so as to not look Prue in the eye. Prue could always tell when Piper was lying.

"Really, cause that's not what Phoebs said she saw." Prue said trying to look into Piper's eyes.

"Phoebe, why do you have to have such a big mouth!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, Prue made me tell her, sorry." Phoebe said truthfully.

"Sooo?" Prue asked anxiously. "What did you do?"

"We were just kissing! Ok!" she said finishing up and going to her room, as Prue finished and followed her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Prue I'm not stupid!" she yelled quietly getting into bed, she had already had her pj's on. "Goodnight."

"Ok, just be careful, night." Prue said as Phoebe walked in and got in bed. "Night Phoebs."

"Night Prue." Then Prue switched the light off as she walked out of the room.

"Next time keep your mouth shut, or I'll tell Prue your secrets." Piper said to Phoebe after Prue had gone.

"You wouldn't really tell her my secrets… would you?" Phoebe asked unsure of the answer. Piper gave her a glare. "Ok, so you would. I really am sorry." Phoebe said a little disappointed.

"Only if I have to Phoebe, only if I have to." Piper said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Phoebe replied.


	2. Bathroom Wars AndThe Talk

Reviews:

simply-0bssesed: Yeah, I know, but you'd be surprised at what teenagers do. Thanks

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: Thanks, and yeah I know it's...grotesque but, I wanted a little bit of them, you'll see what happens to their couple.

fanmania: Thanks!

sophswarb: Thanks! Glad you like it.

Alyssa Halliwell: Thanks, I was gonna email you and tell you I started posting it, but I guess you've already started reading it.

CharmingWhitelighter: Glad you like it. You'll see what she wanted to ask, it's nothing really big.

charmedchick4eva: I'm sorry she's with Dan, Leo will be entering the story shortly, I promise.

Thank you all, and here's the update you were asking for!

**Chapter2: Bathroom Wars And…The Talk**

The next morning Prue was the first one up. She wanted to be able to get into the bathroom to actually get hot water. Piper and Phoebe would be waking up soon; Grams woke Paige up a little later so she could get a little more sleep, because today was her first day of seventh grade in the middle school. And Victor had already left on a business trip.

Piper had just woken up, she was still really sleepy, but then she remembered today was her first day of high school and that she needed to get a shower. She quickly jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Phoebe who was sleeping like a baby. She went to their bedroom door and tried to quietly open it but it creaked. Phoebe stirred still groggy then she saw Piper "Piper, I have to go before you!" Phoebe yelled jumping out of bed and running after her.

"I don't think so Phoebs," she said reaching the door and grabbing the handle to open it but it was locked. "I'm meeting Dan, and anyway Prue's already in there."

"Prue are you almost done?" Phoebe yelled to the door, "I need to leave soon."

"Why are you leaving so early?" Piper asked her suspiciously.

"Because me and some friends are walking."

"Phoebe, learn to talk, it's some friends and I." Piper said agitated.

"Whatever, it's all the same." Phoebe said annoyed by Pipers grammatical correction.

"What friends, do I know them?" Prue asked from the other side of the door, ignoring their little dispute.

"No, probably not, some of them just moved here." She told her.

"They better not be your old friends." Piper said thinking of Phoebes friends from last year, who had gotten Phoebe into bad things.

"They're not, don't worry."

"Ok, but I need to go first; I'm meeting Dan in 20 minutes." Piper replied.

"It doesn't matter who goes first guys, you'll still be able to come in the bathroom." Prue broke in trying to stop her sisters bickering.

"Yeah but one of us may not get hot water and I 'need' a hot shower." Piper said emphasizing need.

"Well, you two can fight it out on your own," Prue said walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and a towel wrapped on her hair, "I'm done."

Phoebe took that chance to sneak into the bathroom, "Don't worry Piper, I won't take to long."

"Right. Just please hurry, unlike you I care about being on time to school."

About ten minutes later Phoebe came out of the bathroom, "It's all yours Piper!" Phoebe told her.

"Finally!" Piper said walking into the bathroom to get ready.

By now Grams had woken Paige, she was in her and Prues room scurrying around getting cloths. Excitedly singing to her music, Good Charlottes, Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous.

Paige sang along, "Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous, they're always complaining, always complaining, if money is-"Phoebe had just walked over and pressed pause.

"Sorry to interrupt Paige but I've got a qt."

"A what?" Paige asked bewildered.

"Oh, sorry some kids in school have a 'lingo', you should learn it. I have a question." Phoebe said with a smirk.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Paige asked still a little confused.

"I'm used to Middle School kids' talk I guess, but anyway, do you have my black mini?" Phoebe asked. "And also, why are you so happy to go to school? It's not like its fun."

"Cause Phoebs, I'll get to see my friends and my new teachers." Paige said. "Do you think I should wear this?" She asked holding up a pair of black jeans and a hot pink tank top.

"Yeah that's cute, but you know you're not allowed to wear tank tops to school, right?"

"We're not? That's stupid." Paige said. "What am I gonna wear now?"

"Well you could still wear it just…" she walked over to Prues closet and took out a black jacket. "Put this on over it. But before she could take it to Paige a hand came out of the closet and grabbed the jacket.

"You do know that's my jacket, right?" Prue said figuratively, coming out of the closet dressed in tight jeans and a tight tank top.

"Woah! Now that's freaky! Jeeze don't scare me like that!" Phoebe said putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry Phoebs didn't mean to." Prue said with a smile.

"Please can I wear it Prue? I really want to wear my new tank top." Paige asked with pleading puppy eyes.

"Ok, ok, stop with the puppy eyes." She said throwing the jacket at Paige.

"Ok, now Paige about my mini-"Phoebe started asking Paige when Prue interrupted.

"I have it, here." She said handing her the mini.

"Thanks, g2g," Paige gave her a confused look, "got to go." And Paige just nodded her head. As Phoebe walked out Paige pressed play on her CD player.

"Such a problem, well they've got mansions, think we should rob them."

Phoebe walked into her room to find Piper wearing a mini and a white tank top. "So, Phoebe these friends are they straight?"

"Yes Piper. They don't do any drugs or drink, ok?" Phoebe said irritated.

"Ok, as long as you're sure, just be careful." Piper said as she grabbed her jean jacket. "I'm going downstairs."

"Prue, do you remember seventh grade? Was it hard, I mean like were you nervous? I tried to talk to Piper but, she was uum... busy." Paige asked Prue and sat on her bed.

Prue walked over and sat next to her. "Well it's a good thing you didn't talk to her, she's kind of, neurotic, she hated middle school it was her... adjusting period. Why Paige, are you nervous?" she asked with a smile.

"Nooo…" Prue looked Paige in the eye, "ok yeah, but just a little."

"Well to tell you the truth I was too, I mean it's a new school, and you're going to be in the lowest grade there. Granted there are only two grades but still. But yeah I was nervous, but don't worry, you'll have friends in no time." Prue said putting her arm around her.

"Should I be nervous though?"

"No, not really it's not that bad, besides Phoebe will be there if you need help or whatever. So you can just find hr if you need help, ok?" she finished.

"Ok, thanks Prue." Paige gave Prue a quick hug and went downstairs. Prue stood and followed her.

Grams had made pancakes for breakfast. They were all sitting at the table when Prue came in, "Morning Grams."

"Good morning Prudence." Grams replied.

"Grams, please don't call me that."

"Why, it's your name."

"You know I like to be called Prue, Prudence is just so… blah!"

"Blah?" Piper said "Prue I think the cheerleaders' stupidity is sinking into your brain." Piper said with a laugh.

"Whatever, Piper, where are your glasses?" Prue said with an evil smirk, Piper gave her an angry glare.

"Yes, Piper where are they?" Grams asked.

"I got contacts Grams, I like them better. I've got to go." She said standing and walking over to Grams.

"Me to anyone need a ride?" Prue said

"No, Dan." Piper said

"Friends." Phoebe said.

"Bus." Paige said.

"Well, you'd all better go, or Prue will be driving everyone." Grams said looking at the clock. "It's time to leave" with that they all said bye to Grams, grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Writer: Hope you like it!


	3. Prue School

Reviews:

halli-halliwell: cool, glad you like it.

fanmania: Yeah it is pretty funny, I just think that's basically they really would treat each other when they were teens.

Allyssa Halliwell: Thanks, yeah they are always fighting over the bathroom so I thought I would incorporate that in this chapter.

Thanks all here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Prue School**

Prue got to school, parked her car, and grabbed her purse. Just as she got out of the car she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Andy running towards her, "Hey Andy!" she said throwing her arms around his neck as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Cuttin' it a bit close aren't you Prue?" Andy said putting her down as they started walking towards the school.

"Yeah I know, Paige needed to talk this morning." She said waving to a bunch of people saying 'hi' to her.

"Oh, well, you're here on time. But we better get to first period, we've got Stackhouse, in computer room 506."

"Good, I'm not ready for a mean teacher yet."

"I second that." Andy said grabbing Prues hand and smiling at her.

Andy and Prue walked into room 506 and walked to the back waving to a bunch of people they knew. They took two seats in the back and started talking. "I'm so happy that we have like almost the same exact same schedules. I don't know why we got separated for 2nd and 10th."

"Yeah it's great, I'll meet you at your Algebra class after 2nd and we'll walk to 3rd period. Then I'll meet you last period period and we can go to practice." Andy was the quarterback on the school's football team and Prue was the head cheerleader, the big high school dating system. The only difference was Andy and Prue actually liked each other. Andy leaned into Prue and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Prue said smiling as Andy smiled back. Just then the bell rang.

"Ok class, I'm Mrs. Stackhouse…"

Writer: So? Good, bad? What do you think, tell me, please!


	4. Piper School

Reviews:

fanmania: I always liked them as a couple, if only Andy could have accepted the whole magic deal.

Alyssa Halliwell: They are arn't they! Thanxs.

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: Thanks, each girl is gonna have there own chapter to start off, for school, what they do the first day.

Well here's the update hope you like it! Oh and in case I don't get back on til after spring break **Happy Easter! **

**Chapter 4: Piper School **

Piper walked outside to see Dan walking up the steps. "Hey!" Piper yelled to him running down the steps.

"Your late," he said turning and walking down the steps, "we're gonna have to hurry."

"It's ok, I like a challenge." she said smiling at him as they held hands and walked down the street.

As Piper and Dan reached the school Piper suddenly stopped, "What's wrong?" Dan asked looking at her.

"I just remembered, were walking to school!"

"Yeah I know, the place you learn stuff."

"And get made fun of and teased!"

"Piper this is high school, tenth grade, were not little kids anymore." Dan said worried about being late, "Come on I gotta get to class, I don't have time to walk you, I'm sorry. Bye." He kissed her cheek and left.

"Ok, I'll just walk myself through this hell hole of a school." Piper to herself as he left.

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's horrible," Piper jumped and turned around to see a guy, a bit taller than her. She stood there gawking at him, he had sandy blond hair, the most amazing green eyes, and the sexiest smile. "Hi, sorry to have startled you, I'm Leo," he said putting out his hand, "Leo Wyatt."

Piper meet her hand with his, "I'm uuhh… Halliwell Piper, ohh I mean Piper Halliwell, sorry." She said blushing.

"It's ok," he said smiling widely, "so Halliwell, I'd be happy to escortyou to your first class, if only… I knew where it was, I'm new here, and I can't even read my schedule."

"Oh, well um… here," she said holding out her hand, "let me take a look at it."

"K, thanks." He said smiling and handing it to her.

She looked it over, smiled, and said, "It seems we have the same exact schedules." Then she handed it back.

"Well in that case, could you escort me to class?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Sure, but were gonna have to hurry."

"It's ok, I like a challenge." Piper smiled remembering she had said the exact same thing to Dan earlier. Oh no, Dan, she thought, would he be mad at her for talking to this guy.

Leo looked at Piper and thought, she's really beautiful, her smile…it's magnificent. She doesn't seem to be one of those preppy cheerleader types. I wonder who that guy was, maybe it's just her brother, no he kissed her cheek, I hope it's not her boyfriend she deserves much better.

"Alright, let's go then." Piper said bringing Leo out of thought, and they hurried off to first period.

Once they got there the bell rang and they grabbed two seats next to each other in the middle of the room.

"Ok class, I'm Mr. Mathews, take a look at who your sitting next to," Everyone did as told, Leo smiled at Piper and she smiled back. "This is going to be your lab partner for the rest of the year…"

Piper thought, Ok, I guess I can deal with that, and she looked at Leo, who am I kidding I'm glad he's my partner! No, no I'm not, I have a boyfriend and I like him, Dan.

Leo thought, Great! Maybe this way I can get to know her and find out if that guy is her boyfriend. And if not then we can become friends and then maybe more, but if he is… 'he looked at her smiling and smiled back' maybe I can change that…

Writer: Hope you all liked it and again Happy Easter! Review please, tell me what you think, no matter what!


	5. Phoebe School

Ok first of all,I want to say I'm sooooo sorry. I haven't been able to update, the whole family emergency things, I won't go into the sob story I'll just give you what you want.

Rewiews:

charmedchick4eva: Of course I put Leo in, I hope you didn't doubt me! Some chapters will be short but they will get longer. Thanks!

Linn-LovesPiperLeo: Yes of course there's Leo. I know Dan is yucky , sorry I put him in I just had to for the story. Thanks!

halli-halliwell: Yes Leo, Thanks!

So to all of you that were mad at me for not updating here you go, I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up soon, can anyone guess who it will be about?

**Chapter 5: Phoebe School**

Phoebe got out of the house and was walking down to the street corner where her friends were waiting for her. She walked up to them, Jen, Dill, Mike, and Amy.

"Hey Phoebe, where have you been?" Dill asked. "We were about to call a search and rescue squad." Dill was the comedian of the bunch.

"Ha ha ha, I was at home, where else would I be?" Phoebe said figuratively.

"Well... I thought maybe you ditched us for your friends." Jen said, she was the worrier of the group.

"Ditched you guys? Not likely, those people aren't my friends anymore, besides why would I ditch you all?" Phoebe said.

"You wouldn't, and that's that. So can we please go, I don't want to be late on the first day of school, in a new school for that matter." Mike was the straight headed one, who also liked school more than the rest of them.

"Oh, stop your crying!" That was Amy, his twin sister, "Were not gonna be late." She was always putting him straight, "Besides, who cares, it's just school." She also didn't like school, just like Phoebe. They were best friends.

"Let's go!" Phoebe said. They all walked to school, having the same schedules they talked about their teachers, Phoebe giving them pointers, having been in the school for seventh grade also. Ten minutes later they were there. "Well, he's a bit of an asshole." Phoebe said describing Mr. Ringhe. "Try not to get on his bad side-"

"You shouldn't have any trouble with him Mike; you'll probably be his student teacher by the end of the day." Dill cut Phoebe off.

"Oh shut up, you're very immature! You know that?" Mike said.

"Ok, anyway, he doesn't really have a good side, that I've seen at least, but I'm sure deep down there somewhere there is a little goodness." Phoebe said motioning her fingers to a little size. "Well we've got to get to class we only have 4 minutes. So let's go."

As they walked they saw a bunch of kids smoking by a nearby tree. Phoebe motioned to the others to hurry and tried to hide behind them, but it was to late, they had seen her. They stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey Phoebe, long time no see." Said Jeremy, an old friend of hers.

"Yeah Jeremy, what's up?" she said coming out of her hiding not really meaning the question.

"Nothing much, you didn't call me all summer, what's up with that Phoebs?"

"Yeah Phoebe, were have you been, we didn't hang out at all." Todd said walking over to her and putting his arm around her waist.

"Todd! What are you doing?" said Kendra walking over to him and pulling his arm of Phoebe.

"Relax; it's just my… friend Phoebe." Todd said to Kendra.

"I'm not your friend Todd!" Phoebe said.

"Umm… Phoebe, come on." Amy said trying to get Phoebe out of there. She knew who these people were; they were Phoebe's old friends, the one's that got her into bad things.

"No, Phoebe isn't coming with you; she's coming with us to have some fun." Todd argued.

"No I'm not Todd, not anymore; I'm done with you guys."

"Phoebe, what do you mean? You used to be my best friend, what happened to you?" asked Phoebe's old friend Jess (had to throw my name in)

"No Jess what happened to you! I know we used to be best friends, 'used to' being the key words. Ever since kindergarten, but then in sixth grade you went bad and didn't come back!" Jess looked stunned, she didn't know what to say, she didn't have anything to say, Phoebe was right, so she walked back to the tree. "Let's go guys." Phoebe said turning toward the school, Jen, Amy, Dill, and Mike followed. But then somebody grabbed Phoebe's arm and turned her around. It was Todd.

"Where you going babe? Aren't you gonna skip with us, for old times sake." He said.

"Guys go to class." Phoebe said to her four friends behind her.

"No way Phoebe, I'm not leaving you out here with this asshole." Dill said defensively.

"You better do what she said pretty boy… for your own good." Todd threatened.

"W-w-we can't l-leave Ph-Phoebe." Jen stuttered out softly.

"I'll be fine guys, go." Phoebe said. "Seriously it's fine."

"You'll be right in?" Mike asked. Phoebe shook her head yes, "Ok, let's go guys." They all turned warily and walked into school.

"So how has my favorite girl been? And who are those losers?" Todd asked still holding her arm tightly.

"I'm not your girl. And their not losers, their friends."

"You used to be. So do you treat those guys the same way as you did me and Jeremy in your 'friendship'?"

"No Todd I don't do that anymore."

"Oh, well maybe you could, just once for me."

"I don't think so!"

"You don't have a choice there's no one here to help you." He said pulling her to him and whispering it in her ear lightly kissing her.

"Hey! You! Unhand that girl right now!" the principal said running towards them.

"Until next time, and believe me there will be a next time." He kissed her and ran, Jeremy, Jess, and Kendra following, Kendra screaming at him.

The principal ran up to her and asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Can I just go to class?"

"Who was that? Did he hurt you? Are you sure you're ok?" the principal bombarded her with questions.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need a shower." Phoebe said she was feeling dirty because of Todd. "And to get to class."

"Ok, if you're sure, I'll have to write you a pass, come with me." And they walked into the school.

**Writer:** Is it good? Remember I want all your reveiws, please. Have a great day. Tell me what you think! What's the next chapter about, does anyone know? Or have a guess, you should know. Thanks all!


	6. Paige School

Reviews:

PunkRokPixie: I will have plenty more chapters of Piper and Leo, don't worry. This will be mostly about them, I think, Idon't know if I'm going to change it a bit.

charmedchick4eva: Thanks a bunch!

Alyssa Halliwell: Yeah I want to get all four of the girls lives into the story. I don't like Todd either but every story has to have it's bumps...or Todds? I don't know.

Thanks for the reviews, glad there some people reading my story, though even if no one was rading t I'd still post it. Because I don't care. Hope you like it! It's about Paige(notice the title 'Paige School').

**Chapter 6: Paige School **

Paige walked out of the house after her sisters and yelled goodbye to them but they either ignored her or didn't hear her so she just continued walking. She walked down the steps to the side walk, since the bus stop was only at the corner she had awhile till it came.

As she was walking by the house next door she remembered her neighbors had moved out about a week ago and was wondering when someone else was going to move in. Just then a girl about the same height and noticeably the same age as her walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Ren, we just moved here and I was wondering if you could help me out." Said the girl, she was obviously the skater type, wearing bracelets of all sorts and punky type clothes.

"Ren?" Paige asked, thinking 'Ren' to be a strange name.

"Yeah, it's better than Brenda, that's my real name but all my friends call me Ren." She said obviously used to people thinking her name to be strange.

"Oh, ok, well my name is Paige Halliwell, so you moved into this house?"

"Yeah. I liked my old house better, but it's ok."

"Well I live right next door in that huge house; we call it 'The Manor'."

"Oh, cool." She said glad she knew someone that lived close already.

"So, you said you needed help? With what?" Paige asked liking this girl and willing to help.

"Oh, well if you could can you help me with my schedule? It's so confusing." She said taking it out off her pocket.

"Sure, I know what you mean; my sisters had to help me with mine too." Paige said taking her schedule.

"You have sisters?" Ren asked

"Yeah, unfortunately I have three, older, pain in the a- butt sisters." Paige said cutting herself off before cursing.

"You can curse; I do to, it not like I've got virgin ears or anything."

"Yeah, I curse a lot too, but I get grounded too." Paige said with a sort of smiling frown.

"For cursing? Who cares it's just words."

"Yeah, but… your not supposed to curse at a teacher during class." Paige said turning red.

"You actually cursed at a teacher? That is so cool!" She said praising Paige for her 'accomplishment'.

"Yeah, but I got detention and grounding, though now that I think about it, it wasn't that bad, the punishment."

"Yeah, you'd think you'd get like suspension or something." Ren said then changing the subject back, "So, about your sisters, they coming on the bus too?" She said looking past Paige to the manor.

"No, their all to cool to ride the bus."

"What are their names?"

"Well Prue is the oldest and she drives; lucky her. Piper is next she walks with her boyfriend; again, lucky her. And Phoebe walks with her friends; lucky her also." Paige said mad at her sisters for having everything she wants.

"That's wierd, why do all your names begin with a P?"she asked.

"It's a family tradition or something, all I know is that one day their gonna run out of P's and start naming their kids somthing like potatoe or panther." she said with a laugh.

Ren laughed and said,"Well, that sucks, that your'e the youngest of four, but at least you can wear all their clothes right?"she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess, as long as I don't tell them, and don't ruin them." Paige said smiling also, the both laughed for a couple seconds and then remembered school.

"So, your schedule," Paige said giving it a once over and smiled, "wow, that's weird; we have the exact same schedules."

"Awesome, you can help me out then… after we find someone to help you!" They both laughed at this comment.

"Alright so if you're taking the bus we better go, it will be here soon."

"Ok, I just have to wait for my brother." She said looking at her house. "Benny!" she screamed.

"Awww, how old is he?"

"He's a year older than me."

"Ohhh…"

"Ren, don't call me that, I'll start calling you Brenda." Said a boy from behind the bushes coming down the steps.

"His real name is Bernard. Are parents are crazy and want us to live horrible lives, with the names we have who wouldn't." she said looking at Paige.

"Where is the-" he stopped mid sentenced at the bottom of the steps. "Hi, you are?"

"Oh, hi, I'm Paige, Paige Halliwell, I live next door." She said holding out her hand to shake.

He took her hand greatfully. "Ben Tuckam, it is a pleasure to meet you, Paige." He smiled.

Paige blushed. "And you also."

"Ok, gross can we go?" Ren broke in breaking the two apart obviously disgusted by her brothers 'interest' in Paige.

"Yeah, we better go the bus will be here any second." Paige said staring at Ben who was staring back.

They got on the bus Ren and Paige sitting together and Ben sitting across from them. They talked the whole way two school about school, why they moved, where they moved from, and stuff they used to do at their old house. All the while Ben would stare at Paige but whenever she looked up at him he would smile and look away.

When they finally got to school they all knew where they had to go that Ben had none of the same classes, because he was in a grade higher. They all had lunch together so they agreed to meet outside the lunchroom ad they went their ways Ren and Paige going this way and Ben going that. They went to classes and enjoyed, or rather got used to their first day of school at the middle school.

Writer: I hope you liked it, I think it's pretty good, everyone has a love interest or something of the sort know. Even if there are bad one's too!


	7. To Much Info And A Lot A Ewww

Reviews:

I didn't get many, I just hope you are all still interested in my story. If your not it's ok, but I'm hoping this chapter will kick it up a notch, you know give you some ideas of what will happen next.

Alyssa Halliwell- Yeah, I thought Paige could use a freind, and maybe somthing more.

charmedchick4eva- Paige loves her sisters, she's just annoyed by them. Here's my update!

Well, to anyone that's still reading or begining to read, here you go!

**Chapter 7: To Much Info, And A Lot A Ewww...**

Prue pulled up just as another car that she didn't recognize pulled in behind her. She got out of her car and realized that Piper was in the passenger seat. She walked over and saw that she didn't recognize the driver. She walked over to Piper's side as Piper got out.

"Hey Piper! Who's this?" Prue asked directing to the driver.

"Hi Prue." Piper said with much less enthusiasm, "This is Leo Wyatt, he offered me a ride home."

"Hi, you are?" Leo asked.

"I'm Prue, Piper's older sister." Prue said before Piper could get another word out. She looked at Leo and instantly took a liking to him, she put her hand out for him to shake and he did.

"Nice to meet you." He said, then he looked at Piper and smiled who in turn smiled back.

Prue noticing the weirdness of her being there in the middle of the two, well she didn't know what to call them, fake coughed, "Cough!"

This broke Piper and Leo out of the trance, "Well I better get going, lots of stuff to do you know. I'll see you at school Halliwell, tell me if you need a ride home. Prue." He said nodding a goodbye to Prue, they both said bye and waved as he sped off.

"Sooo…" Prue said as she closed the Manor door, she wanted to wait till they got in the Manor until she interrogated Piper.

"So what? Dan left with his friends so Leo gave me a ride." Piper said walking into the living room trying to get away from Prue.

"Dan left you without a ride! Why don't you just dump him and grab Leo before someone else does. Is he new because I've never seen him before, I would definetly remember a face and… a body like that! He has like a six pack on his six pack, well atleast that what it looked like through his shirt-"

"Prue, shut-up!" Prue stopped talking and looked at Piper, "Yes he's new, yes Dan left… without telling me," Piper said looking down, "But why would I break up with him, and you don't just grab someone and yes he does have a nice body!" Piper finished taking a breath.

"See you like him. I'd grab him."

"Prue what about Andy?"

"I know you're right I could never grab him, I love Andy to much." Prue said plopping down on the couch.

"Who could you never grab?" Phoebe asked coming in and sitting on a chair as Piper sat on the couch opposite Prue.

"Leo Wyatt, Piper's new prince charming." Prue put in.

"Prue! He's not me Prince Charming! Dan is." She said flatly.

"Right, more like 'Very Alarming'! I don't understand why you like him, he's an asshole!" Prue said laughing at her own remark.

"Okay people, very confused over here!" Phoebe said waving her hands to get their attention. "First of all who is Leo? And I thought you liked Dan, Prue?"

"Leo is-" Piper started but Prue cut her off.

"Leo is the nice guy that gave Piper a ride home, Dan is the asshole who left Piper at school without telling her he was going with his friends," Prue said, "and that is only one reason I hate him."

"Oh, is this Leo cute?" Phoebe asked smiling her mischievous smile.

"He is beyond cute Phoebs, to bad I didn't have a cam. But it doesn't matter because I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot more of him."

"Really-" Phoebe started.

But Piper cut her off, "What do you mean, 'you have a feeling you will be seeing him more'?" Piper asked

"Well you two were like in a trance, staring at each other, if I hadn't been there you probably would have jumped on top of each other." Prue said

"Right, Prue, a trance? I think that's a bit exaggeration." Piper said.

"So you admit it, you were staring at each other?" Phoebe asked sneakily, "And you would have jumped on top of each other?"

"Nooo!" Piper said.

Just then Paige walked in, "No what?"

"Piper is pretending that she doesn't want to jump this totally hott guy Leo, but she really does. I mean Prue said she would if she wasn't with Andy so I probably would too, and if he really is this hott…" Phoebe said this all in one breath before Paige broke in.

"Piper wants to what?" Paige asked bewildered.

"Hmm, how do I put this for you?" Prue said then she came out with it bluntly, "Piper wants to have sex with Leo the hotty."

"Ewww! Okay, to much information! God, it's going to take forever to get that out of my mind." Paige was saying walking away, she got to the stairs, "It's just… EEEWWWW!" And she ran up the stairs.

"Phoebe you would jump on any hot guy that came you're way." Piper said.

"Not true." Phoebe said defensively.

"Right, what about in third grade that cute little boy?" Prue said smiling.

"Okay, I was a little kid, I didn't jump him, I jumped on him and I was beating him up anyway." Phoebe said.

"Okay." Prue and Piper said not convinced.

The door of the manor shut as the three girls were laughing at Prue bluntness and Paige's reaction. "What in the world is wrong with Paige?" Grams asked coming into the living room with a bag of groceries. "I just saw her run up the stairs screaming."

"Well…she uummm…she got a little to much information." Prue said smiling

"Oook, well would you girls like to help an old woman out? Help make dinner and carry this heavy bag?" she asked.

"Sure Grams." Prue said standing up as the others followed suite.

As they got into the kitchen, Phoebe asked, "Is dad coming over tonight?"

"No I don't think so; he just flew to Springcity Pennsylvania" (THAT'S WHERE I LIVE!) "where ever the hell that is." Grams said. "He won't be back for a week or two."

"Ohhh," Phoebe said. "what about you Grams, are you going anywhere?"

"I was supposed to, but I can't now because I can't leave you girls home alone. Your father left me no choice, he just left and called from the plane to tell me."

"Well, where is it that you were going to go? You could still go, I mean we are old enough to take care of our selves." Prue put in sneakily.

"I don't think so, Prue." Grams said.

"Why not? Don't you trust us?" Prue said, looking at Grams innocently.

"Well, I trust Piper, and I trust Paige, but you and Phoebe I don't trust." She said.

Piper smiled, "Why don't you trust me?" Phoebe quipped in.

"And why don't you trust me?" Prue said shocked.

"Well, Phoebe you should know why I don't trust you and Prue, just the way you started this conversation makes me not trust you."

Prue looked at Piper pleadingly, telling her with their brain connection to convince Grams. "Well Grams, if you really want to go you should. I mean I can take care of everything, we'll all be in school most of the time anyway."

"I guess your right, but…"

" But what Grams? Piper can do it, you said you trust her-" Phoebe said hoping the plan would work.

"I do trust Piper, like I said it's you and Prue I don't trust."

"I can watch them Grams, I know you don't want Aunt Glenda to get mad at you." Piper said figuring that's where she was going, "That is where you were going right?"

"Yes, you know what Piper, I think your right, I should go. No, I am going, tomorrow morning. Your father gave me some money for you girls while he was away, so I'll give you that, there's plenty of food." Grams said thinking it over, "Alright, I'm sure you all will be fine, and I trust you."

"You trust me?" Prue asked.

"No, I trust Piper to keep you all in check." Grams said, "Well we better get dinner done, I've got to get up early tomorrow."

The three girls looked at one another and they could tell what each one was thinking. Prue was thinking, 'This is going to be awesome, Andy can sleep over and we can have-' Phoebe was thinking, 'This is great, We are going to have the best party of the year.' And Piper was thinking, 'Oh no, what have I gotten myself into, Hey maybe I can invite Leo over- no, no, no, I meant Dan.' While Paige was upstairs trying to get the images and info out of her head. And so it began…

Writer: I know it's sort of short but it's setting me up for what is to come, wanna know? Read on when I update!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Ding Dong, She's Gone!**

Sorry about the long wait everyone who is still reading. But I am updating now, after a long time, but still updating. Well here it is hope you like it! Anyone know what the title is from?

Thank you to all of my reviewers!

"Remember to lock the doors at night." Grams continued her list of 'must do's' and 'remember to's'. "Make sure you all do your homework, emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"Ok Grams." The girls said for about the 15th time.

"Listen to Piper, be careful, and no boys." She said looking at Prue and Phoebe for the last statement.

"Why are you looking at us?" Prue asked, meaning Phoebe and herself.

"Hmm… I don't know-" Grams started.

"Don't worry Grams, no boys, Scout's Honor." Phoebe said giving her the boy scout honor thingy.

"Phoebe, your not a boy scout." Grams said then shook her head. "I've got to get going, bye!" she went out the door and shut it. The four girls stood there waiting for her to come back to give kisses and get her bags. The door opened "Sorry," she kissed them all goodbye and grabbed her bags, "Guess I better take these."

"Here Grams, let us take them out for you." Piper said motioning to the others to help her, at first they didn't get that Piper was telling them to help, then they all rushed over saying 'Oh, you wanted us to help.'

The girls all took the bags out to the car and waved bye. Then they all did a little victory dance, but stopped in fear that someone form school might see them. "Alright guys, time to go to school!" Piper said.

"I can't go to school." Phoebe said.

"Nice try Phoebs we know your not sick." Paige said.

"I'm not sick," Phoebe said. "It's just…"

"What Phoebs, what's your excuse this time?" Prue asked crossing her arms.

"Todd." Phoebe said.

"What about Todd, your not friends anymore." Piper said.

"Yeah I know, but he doesn't get it.He saw me at school yesterday with my new friends and, well lets just say in the end he said he would be back for me." Phoebe said scarcely.

"Well than, I think school would be the safest place, he knows where you live, soo… just don't go anywhere alone." Prue said. "I'll give you a ride so he won't see you."

"Ok, I guess."

"Alright, anyone else need a ride?" Prue asked.

"I'm going on the bus with my new friends." Paige said.

"You have new friends, that are on your bus?" Piper said figuratively.

"Even better, they live right there." Paige said pointing to the house next door.

"Well Piper, you need a ride?" Prue asked.

"No, I'm…Uhhh…getting a ride." Just as Piper said that a car pulled up in front of them. Prue instantly recognized it.

"So, your getting a ride form Prince Charming." Prue said. Piper blushed. Leo got out of the car and walked over.

"Ready, Halliwell?" he asked. Phoebe looked at Prue and mouthed 'Halliwell' to Prue but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Paige's friends to come out so she's not alone." Piper said back as Leo stared at her, she looked away, and they both smiled.

"Here they come now." Paige said pointing to them.

"Hey Paige." Ren said walking over.

"Hi Paige." Ben said smiling at her.

"Hey guys." Paige said smiling at Ben. "These are my sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe," she pointed to them in turn, "and this is…well I don't know who this is."

"Leo." Leo said.

"Oh…oh god!" Paige said walking away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Leo asked.

"No Leo, your fine. I mean your good. I mean no you didn't." Piper stuttered out. Leo smiled and turned his head, as Piper did also.

"Well, this is weird." Ren said looking at everyone. "So your Paige's sisters, and your Leo." She said rocking back and forth on her feet. "Nice to meet you all."

"You too, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names." Phoebe said.

"I'm Ren, and this is my older brother Ben."

"Ren and Ben, how classical." Prue said.

"Well my real name is Bernard."

"And mine is Brenda."

"Oh, I see." Prue said laughing.

"Guys we better go!" Paige yelled to them. "The bus is coming."

"Well nice to meet you all." Ben said. "Bye."

"Bye." Ren said.

And everyone else said bye to them as the ran off to the bus stop.

"We better go too, gotta drop you off first." Prue said to Phoebe. "Bye Piper, Prince." Prue smiled and her and Phoebe got in her car and left as Leo looked at Prue questioningly at what she said but decided to ignore it.

"We should probably go too." Piper said. And she looked at Leo who was still looking at her. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

They stayed like this for a good 30 seconds when Leo put his hand in Piper's hair she pulled away. "Well we better go." She said pretending the kiss didn't happen.

She got in the car and Leo got in the drivers seat feeling aqwurd. He started the car and they started down the street. Piper was looking out the window as they stopped at a stop sign she couldn't resist any longer, she leaned over and kissed him.

Leo startled but happy kissed her back and Piper pulled away from him yet again. "Sorry, I- I shouldn't have done that." Piper said.

"No, you should have." Leo said and leaned in to kiss her again.

But before he could reach her lips she said, "But Leo, I have a boyfriend, I can't be kissing you."

"But that Dan guy is a jerk to you." Leo said "I know I've only just meet you a couple days ago, but I really like you Piper."

"I can't do this, we've got to get to school." Leo looked at her and she really wanted to kiss him again. "Maybe we can talk later." Leo started moving the car again looking at Piper occasionally.

When they finally there Leo leaned into Piper and kissed her cheek, Piper looked at him, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Piper smiled and started to get out of the car, when someone ran up to her.

"Where the hell have you been, who the hell is this!" Dan screamed at her.

"Dan, stop being psycho!" Piper screamed. Dan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car.

"I'm not psycho. Come on!" Dan said.

By this time Leo had gotten out of his car and was standing next to Dan. "Let go of her." Leo said "Or else."

"What are you gonna do?" Dan said. Piper who still had her arm in Dan's grasp looked between the two. Then it happened…

"Your sisters seem cool." Ren said to Paige on the bus.

"Yeah, they are."

"What happened to you when that Leo guy said his name?" Ben asked.

"You don't want to know." Paige said looking out the window.

" Alright Phoebs, I'll pick you up after school, you can come right out cause I'll be waiting, I don't have cheerleading today so I'll come straight here. If you need anything, call my cell, I'll put it on vibrate all right?" Prue asked.

"Alright," Phoebe said opening the door. "Thanks Prue, see you after school. Bye."

"Bye." Prue replied.

Just as Prue pulled away Phoebe spotted Todd walking towards her. She started walking to the school, fast. Someone grabbed her waist and she spun ready to fight, fists up, and ready to kick, but it was just Dill.

"Who, who, watch it." Dill said smiling.

"Sorry, I thought you were Todd." Phoebe said relieved. "Can you walk me to class?"

"Sure, Phoebs," he said putting his arm around her. "anytime." Phoebe smiled and thought to herself 'I'm very lucky to have Dill. He's the nicest guy ever.'

But little did Phoebe know, she was still being watched. Todd was getting really pissed off that that guy had his arm around Phoebe. He would pay and so would Phoebe.

Writer: I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Reveiw!


End file.
